Devil god of war and Death
by darkwolfrider
Summary: With the betrayal of those he once called friends and teachers naruto finally decides to drop the mask of idiocy and become a real ninja. however what if on the same day of the betrayal a unknown person decides to capture naruto for his own reasons. how will these actions affect the ninja world. godlike naruto, various bashing, parents alive slight crossovers with animes/games
1. Chapter 1

**AN: To all readers this is my first time writing a fan fiction so please bear with me and any mistakes I make. I will take any helpful advice I can get and any bashing will be ignored. The story will also contain elements from various games and enemies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 1: The fall of the mask**

In the leaf village naruto was just heading home after a harsh training session alone in a secluded training ground. He was training by himself because his sensei didn't bother to take his training seriously, preferring to focus on the prodigy sasuke while sakura sat on the sidelines and did nothing. He was annoyed at the fact that kakashi was playing favorites and ignoring him, when the first lesson he taught them was to never abandon your comrades and if you did you were lower than trash.

"He can't even follow his own rules" naruto thought to himself, "don't feel bad naruto, it's not your fault your sensei is worthless" kyuubi told naruto. Contrary to the stories naruto and the kyuubi were good friends, naruto having met the fox when he was younger to the villagers taking a beating too far. The fox felt sorry for the life naruto was forced to live and was at the same time impressed with the fact naruto refused to give into the hate surrounding him. When the fox asked naruto why he didn't seek revenge on the village for the torment he has received from them naruto said "would it be worth it even if you would be come just like the villagers".

As naruto was walking towards his apartment he started to hear some familiar voices coming from a restaurant and decided to investigate. He found the entire rookie nine minus himself sitting together and talking, he went to greet them when he started to over hear their conversation.

"Naruto is so useless" sakura said "I agree he is just pretending to be a ninja" ino said "remind me again why we have to be friends with him again shikamaru" kiba asked. Shikamaru sighed and said" troublesome, it's because naruto contains kyuubi and needs to stay happy so that the fox can't escape and cause problems for the village". Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing everyone of the kids who graduated from his class was believed to be his friend but in fact it was all a lie.

He continued to listen to find out how they knew about him containing kyuubi in the first. "It's lucky ino used her mind walker jutsu on him and discovered the truth" kiba said. "I can't believe he is allowed to walk around the village without anyone watching him" ino commented. Naruto didn't bother listening to any more of the conversation and moved quietly away from group.

Everything was a lie, the friendship that he believed he had was nothing but a lie. He thought it couldn't get any worse when Kami decided to kick in when he was down. Naruto saw all of the jonin teachers and others sitting and talking. He was about to continue on his way home so he can be alone when he over head that conversation they were having was about him. "Why do you bother teaching naruto anything he is a failure as a ninja?" Kurenai said to kakashi.

This made naruto angry because kakashi didn't even bother teaching him in the first place, and he had the teachers in the academy messing him up at any chance they could thus making him the dead last. Naruto couldn't believe what a fool he was that anyone actually cared for him apart from ayame and her father. Even iruka didn't care for him, what he said on the night mizuki turned traitor was just to befriend naruto and make sure he didn't run off with the scroll.

He found this out a few days ago when overheard iruka in a bar bragging about how he earned the fox's brat trust. Naruto couldn't bother to hear any more and chose to head home ASAP so he could think about what he just learned.

The people of the village believed that they knew naruto but the one they knew is nothing but a mask created so naruto could train alone by him without being watched. Kyuubi has always talked to naruto about removing the mask but naruto refused. Now seems like a good time to stop playing the fool and take his role as a ninja seriously.

He arrived at home and activated the security seals so he could be alone. He then released the henge he had on himself dispelling the image of the orange knucklehead and showing the real naruto. He wore black steel toe boots dark blue pants and a burnt orange t-shirt. Naruto also went to the hidden door inside his apartment and stored his blades and gear in the room.

Naruto owned three powerful blades two he found while exploring the village while the other he got as a gift from a friend before she died. All three of the blades were classified as zanpakuto because they all contained spirits that bonded with their wielders making them stronger.

The two blades he found hidden in the village were Ryūjin Jakka the fire based blade whose spirit was in the shape of phoenix. Naruto remembered how he located the blade while he was exploring the hokage monument. It was hidden in a cave behind the monument; the cave itself was also hidden by the forest that was located in the same area.

Senbonzakura is a zanpakuto that attacks with sakura flower petals that are sharp enough to cut through anything. (**Senbonzakura appearance is the same as he appears in the anime). **

The last of his zanpakuto is called Hyorinmaru which gives naruto the ability to use ice style attacks. Naruto remembers how he got this weapon from haku. She gave him the blade the day before the final battle on the bridge in waves. The two of them already becoming close before, naruto even talked haku and zabuza into coming back to the village with them to start over, naruto feels anger bubbling up inside as he remembers how they were killed by kakashi even though they had surrendered. This is one event he will never forgive his self-centered sensei for doing.

Naruto just sighed to himself; he was just so fed up of having to play the part of the fool. "Naruto with everything that we heard today maybe it's time to drop the mask." Kyuubi said,

"I believe you are right, it's time to everyone what I can really do." Naruto said. "And I will do that starting tomorrow" naruto said. Both naruto and kyuubi got ready for sleep and prepared for the chaos that tomorrow will bring.

However unknown to naruto he was being watched from the shadows by a group of four people with unknown intensions. The leader of the group made a motion to contact his leader for orders over the radio. "The target is ready, should we move in and capture the target?" shadow leader said. "Yes; wait until morning then move in to capture him when he has all three blades and capture him" leader said "We need the blades in his possession, failure is not an option in this situation." The leader said firmly. The shadow leader just gave an acknowledgement that he understood and told his men to prepare for tomorrow.

While naruto got into bed his mind was buzzing with anticipation of the shakeup he will cause the next day unaware of the group watching him and the chaos they would bring to his life.

**An: ****first chapter done, any helpful advice will be welcomed while any flames or hurtful advice will be ignored. **

**One more thing: to anyone who says they can do a better job writing a fanfic then put up or shut up! This wasn't an easy thing to do, it is difficult to transfer what's in your head to paper or word in this case.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **Welcome to the next chapter in this saga. Once again helpful advice is welcomed while flamers and haters will be ignored.**

**To the people who reviewed the first chapter thank you and please keep on reviewing.**

**Ch. 2: The fox's capture and the rising darkness**

The sun shone through the window waking our hero from sleep, "darn sun" naruto said. He then got ready for another day of wearing his mask when he remembered everything that happened yesterday.

"Maybe it was just a bad dream" naruto said to himself, "I am sorry kit but it wasn't a dream" kyuubi said. Naruto sighed to himself; he felt anger and disappointment at his so called friends pretending to be nice to him and lying to his face. The jonin teachers weren't much better in his eyes.

They said he had no talent being a ninja because he was the dead last in the academy, but that wasn't his fault all of the teachers did everything they could to ruin his career. Naruto then felt phantom pains in his upper right arm and noticed the mark from the Devil's playground was the cause of this.

He got this mark/brand during the time he served time at the prison for an incident when he was six in the academy. Sasuke and kiba pushed him too far and naruto reacted in self-defense, he was the one that got in trouble even though it happened in front of the other classmates.

Naruto was sentenced to a life sentence due to the brutal attack (in the civilian council's eye's on the Emo prince {sasuke} and Mr. Kibbles {kiba}. He only served five years of the sentence due to the special program that the prison sponsored. It was death match and other brutal events that the inmate's competed in. if you win so many you can earn your freedom.

Naruto shook his head get rid of past memories, he was going to train some more in his kenjutsu styles. Kakashi had given the team the day off so he could purchase the newest copy in his dime store porn series.

As naruto got ready to head to his secluded training ground the group that was watching him yesterday got ready to make their move. The group members each had their own code names to hide their identities. The leader was called smoke while the others were called sub-zero, reptile, jade, and Cyrax. The names referred to the individual skills they had (**the clothes are same as in the mortal kombat game Cyrax and jade wearing the same outfit as smoke and sub-zero with only their clothes having personal colors**) . "When do make our move to capture the target?" jade asked smoke. "Once he reaches the training ground we will move in and we must also make sure he brought zanpakuto blades with him as well" smoke replied. "Will the target may be hard to subdue at first?" sub-zero asked. "No, I have been given a special drug that will make sub doing him easy. It was designed to work on the bijuu hosts" smoke said. "And with the lazy security the village has it won't be too difficult to get him out of the village either" Cyrax replied.

Naruto reached his destination at the hidden training ground after having a big breakfast for a hard day of training. Kyuubi made sure naruto at more than ramen early on in his life. Naruto remembered the fox telling him he needed to eat food other than ramen otherwise he would have problems in the future.

As naruto took out the blades in preparation for training the shadow group made their move. Naruto who was distracted with yesterday's events didn't see or sense the group coming until it was too late. The man in gray used several fast strikes to force naruto of balance while the one in yellow struck him from behind. The man in blue restrained him while the women injected him with an unknown drug from a syringe.

It wasn't long before naruto felt the effects of the drug, his movements became sluggish and the same time his vision became blurry. The drug also affected his link with kyuubi preventing him from helping. Smoke then put seals on naruto to suppress kyuubi's charka from leaking or helping naruto.

"Sub-zero pick up the boy, jade seal the swords away for travel" smoke ordered. The blades sealed themselves inside naruto's arm taking the form of the different tattoos. Ryūjin Jakka took the form of a phoenix surrounded by fire; Hyorinmaru was a dragon with ice on both sides, and Senbonzakura was a mask with swirling sakura blossoms surrounding it (**the mask is the same as the one Senbonzakura wears in the anime**).

With their objective in hand the group moved out ad began their long journey home, naruto still asleep due to the drug was unable to see where the group was heading or what will happen when they reach their destination. 

At hidden base in the land of demons; the group finally made it to their base with naruto and tow. "That wasn't a hard mission to do." Jade stated "it is mostly because the village doesn't care for the boy that much and their security was so lax." Sub-zero said "the ninja of the hidden leaf have gotten lazy since the last war ended." Cyrax replied

Smoke entered the code into the keypad and the doors opened, there to greet them was the man in charge of the base. Dr. Mengele was the head doctor and the main in charge of all operations of the base. "Good I see you have the target, did he give you much trouble?" Dr. Mengele asked "No trouble at all." smoke replied "With the boy here I can begin the procedure that my master asked me to perform on him." Dr. Mengele stated "doctor if I may ask, why you need this boy?" jade asked "I was told by my master to use the kyuubi container in order to complete my experiment." Dr. Mengele said "With the boy in my possession I can complete my work for the ultimate ninja warrior." Dr. Mengele stated with that statement Dr. Mengele ordered naruto to be brought to the labs and prepped for surgery to begin. The good doctor knew that time was of the essence and that his master didn't like to be kept waiting.

For unknown to any of the others in the base his master wasn't human but a powerful entity that contacted him after his group discovered an ancient temple. The temple walls were covered the designs of demons and other unknown creatures. In the bottom of the temple he discovered a mysterious arch way covered in strange designs, while examining the arch the runes suddenly lit up and a doorway formed in the center of the arch.

Dr. Mengele was on the upper portion of the room so he was safe from the carnage that followed from the door opening. Demons (**scarecrows from devil may cry 4**) came through the door killing all of the people on the lower floor, he was about to be killed but the demon stopped before the blade could reach him. They instead brought him down to the doorway, when he was in front of it a strange creature appeared. The creature was a man made entirely of smoke (**Lucifer's human form in Dante's inferno**) it spoke to him offering a deal that would spare his life. He would give him the tools needed to create a powerful warrior and he would transform the person that he selected, if he agreed to this the creature would spare his life.

Dr. Mengele agreed without a second thought, he had very little problem with experimenting on other people. With the pact sealed the smoke creature transformed the temple into a base of operations for the doctor and gave him the supplies for the job. Unknown to the doctor the creature activated all of the other gateways in the elemental nations, however unlike the one the doctor discovered it would take time before they would for activate.

Dr. Mengele began the preparations needed to undertake his task, his first objective was to create a team that could sneak in to the village and take the target without raising the alarm. After some failures smoke, cyrax, sub-zero, and jade were created, they were the first surviving subjects in the super ninja program. Dr. Mengele was happy they did their job without problems, for now he must begin the transformation process on naruto.

The first step in the procedure was to inject the subject with the code-M formula; it would strengthen all of the subject's muscles, bones, and organs to superior standard. He would stronger, faster and tougher than any normal shinobi. The second step was to inject certain bloodlines that were on the list given to him. This process would kill normal people, but not naruto his healing ability made it possible to survive the process and us the bloodlines.

The third step was to inject the obtained the flesh of the different tailed beasts that Dr. Mengele ordered smoke and his team to obtain. This was difficult to do since all of the beasts we sealed inside hosts. Once all of the samples were obtained, Dr. Mengele was then able to modify them so naruto would obtain the unique abilities of each of the tailed beasts. From the one tailed raccoon he would can high level control over sand and the six tailed slug sample will give naruto the ability to use bubble release techniques.

The fourth and final step was to inject naruto with the contents of the two special containers that his master had given him. His master told him not to use the contents on any one else but naruto. The doctor was only told that the two containers contained the blood of two powerful and ancient being.

With the process completed Dr. Mengele looked at naruto noticed that he noticed that the boy had gone through a strange transformation, he was no easily 6'0 feet and now had well developed muscles. His skin was also like iron, it was hard to pierce. When he moved to inject naruto with more of the knock-out drug the needle broke upon contact with his skin.

This was a problem because without the drug naruto would awaken soon and lash out against his captures. Dr. Mengele ordered seals to be placed on naruto to keep him knocked out. However while this was going on outside his body naruto was in the seal talking with kyuubi, the seal preventing them from talking had burned off during the surge before his transformation.

"What have they done to me?" naruto asked "they have injected you with a variety of different things, I recognize some of them being pieces of my brothers and sisters along with some bloodlines." Kyuubi said naruto then noticed how weak his friend looked and immediately knew something was wrong. "How are you okay kurama? You don't look so good." Naruto said "No; the entire process has weakened me too much. I am afraid that I won't live much longer" kurama said. The procedure that the doctor put naruto though took its toll on kurama; he had to use all of remaining energy to keep naruto alive. This meant that kurama was weak enough to be fully absorbed by the seal.

Naruto was in tears his first and only friend was dying and there was nothing he could do to help him. Kurama gave a tear-filled goodbye to his friend and allowed the seal to absorb him completely; the large rush of energy burnt away the seals holding naruto down and allowed him to awaken.

The energy wave also caused problems in the real world; several containers ruptured exploding while setting off a chain reaction in the lab. The explosions and energy wave caused the demons gate's energy to become unstable and rupture, this forced that gate open and act like a vacuum sucking anything inside to be transported to an unknown place.

Naruto did his best to hold on to the table he was strapped down on before but his grip eventually loosed and he was sucked through the portal. The last thing he saw before being pulled though was the entire lab exploding and the doctor and his men being consumed by the explosion.

Naruto fell through a swirling tunnel; the tunnel was made of ever changing swirling lights. He fell for unknown amount of time until a bright light appeared at the end of the tunnel. (**I know it's corny**) He was slammed hard on to a stone like floor, he was surrounded by darkness and could only see as far the light extended.

He then heard footsteps from all around him and circling him, they suddenly stopped as quickly as they appeared. "I will not harm you unless you make me; I only wish to know where I am." Naruto said. Naruto then heard a dark chuckle come from right in front of him "you will not be harming us; for it is us that will be harming you." The man in the shadows replied "As for were you are?" the voice replied as the man speaking stepped into the light. Naruto was caught off guard by the man's appearance the man was dressed in full black leather but the most disturbing feature was his head was covered in pins. (**The man is pinhead from hell raiser and the world is his realm**) "You are in a place between heaven and hell and there is no escape from here." Pinhead stated

Naruto knew he was in big trouble.

**AN:**** there is the second chapter done. As you can see for naruto it is out of the pan into the friar.**

**The next chapter will describe what happens in the village while naruto is imprisoned by the good doctor.**

**Please review with good ideas any flamers or haters will be ignored. **


End file.
